


My Side

by strayeffects



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Possessive Behavior, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayeffects/pseuds/strayeffects
Summary: Changbin sees his roommate/'his' Omega with another Alpha. He smells like others too once he had came home from the university. Things will get heated after the incident.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 499





	My Side

**Author's Note:**

> We need a Changlix fic because why not?
> 
> Update: Thanks for reading this story! I didn't expect that this story would get far. You guys are the best. (｡’▽’｡)♡

Seo Changbin was the most intimidating guy, the most intimidating _Alpha_ that Felix had ever met.

He had this sharp, cold eyes and dark hair. He was small, smaller than Felix which he didn't expect when he sooner realize his age. He didn't smile all the time, well he must be smiling but he hadn't seen him doing it yet, which making him finds him really intimidating. 

He was so handsome. He seemed like a bad guy, wearing those black t-shirt and shorts like that. He usually wore dark colored clothes. He smelt like everything Felix loved all rolled into one neat, grown up Alpha, black eyed package.

Felix could still recall how they first met. From Australia, he transferred on a particular university in Seoul, wanting to pursue his dream to be a professional dancer. He practiced Korean words, cultures and behaviors so that he could easily get along with the people there. As soon as he had arrive at his new dorm, he was aware that he had a roommate. Of course, as a good kid he was, he greeted his new roommate which he unexpectedly found laying on the bed, scrolling on his phone. When their eyes first met, something shifted in the other's eyes and his pupils dilated, which Felix didn't notice since he'd been focusing on the smell of apple pie, of peaches and cream, and the scent of a warm spring day grew heavier in the air, realizing that he was an Alpha. He felt blessed though since he had these suppressants on his bag.

He couldn't help it when instead of extending his hand for a handshake after he mentioned him his name, the older just stared at him for a few seconds, giving him an "I don't give a fuck" look, and just told his name to him.

That was the start of his 'no fun' experience living on a dorm. 

Well, he's not sure about that.

One time, when he was studying for the next day's quiz, he was cross sitting on to his bed, facing Changbin's bed in front of him. He was reading, yes, but his mind got went out as he focus on to the music booming on his earphone. He was just busy listening and staring at the awe when he realized that his thoughts had brought him too far away from studying.

_He needs to pass that exam, damn._

He was about to start reading once again when his roommate had enter, his hand has a plastic full of foods and beverages. Felix gave him a tired look, and when Changbin stared back at him, he quickly avoided his gaze, surely not wanting to have a friendly interaction with him.

Felix pouted at the behavior though. He was already immune to his roommate coldness, but he wished that they could have a proper interaction even just once.

He began focusing on his notes when he felt his bed moved beside him, making him jolted on his seat. He stared at the source of the movement. 

It was Changbin. He was drinking a soda while sitting comfortably beside him. His smell began to linger on his nose. Alpha's scent filled his senses and had him relaxing with a soft sigh of contentment. He just sat silently beside him until Changbin had finally made a move. Without looking at Felix, he extended another drink to him, which Felix had shockingly accepted.

"T-thank you." he muttered softly, and why the fuck did _he just stutter_?

Changbin just hummed in response, his eyes were wandering on the awe as he stopped on drinking. Felix, on the other hand, had began opening the can of his drink before fulling his mouth with the tasteful liquid.

"Can't study well?"

Felix held his drink tight while finding the right words that need to escape from his mouth. He pulled his earphone out, placing it beside his lap.

"Yeah..." 

_Silence._

They instantly became silent like that. Whether he admit it or not, he was actually an awkward person, especially when he's not that totally incline with a person or with a situation. And this scenario between them right now? It's _so damn awkward_. How he wish he could be that approachable, bubbly person just like what his other friends possess. 

"Mind showing me what you were reading?" 

He stared at Changbin once again, and his eyes widen in an instant. His roommate was _now_ looking at him in the eye.

He turned his gaze to the notes, then to his roommate, then back to his notes once again. Changbin chuckled at that, and he suddenly felt his cheeks _heated_.

_Oh my God, what the hell is happening to me?_

In the end, he gave his notes to him, which Changbin silently accepted. He stared at the notes, before asking for the professor that teaches the subject. The younger answered innocently, which made the older hum in response.

"I know her. Her quizzes were usually in the form of multiple choice, so don't worry too much about it. Even an elementary kid could perfect her exams just so you know."

"Really?" Felix asked in amusement.

"Yeah. You can make your score perfect even if you don't study." Changbin extended the reviewer, bringing it back to him, which Felix accepted while letting out a soft "thank you."

The elder picked his cigarette from his pocket, then he started lighting it up, making Felix frown. He let out a huff as he completely stared at Felix's face, making the smoke spread everywhere inside the room, especially to the younger's face.

"You're welcome, sweety."

Before Felix could react to that, he covered his nose using his fingers, not loving the way the cigarette smells. 

Changbin smiled at the view, loving the way how the younger reacts, before standing up. He decided now to sit on his own bed, his frame facing Felix, and his back now leaning on the wall, he's staring at Felix with a playful grin on his face. Their eyes met just like that.

"Study well, _Lixie_."

Felix blushed at the nick name, making him change his position. He was now facing the wall as he started to review, and Changbin, on the other hand, just watched him with his cold eyes, observing and watching the younger guy's every little movements.

-

It was the age of 18 when Felix had presented as an Omega.

He wasn't ashamed of it, it was more so a choice than anything else, most people, most Alphas assumed he was a Beta due to the amount of suppressants that he uses. Even his new friends thought the same. 

He's indeed happy for who he was. And he's beyond grateful for that, knowing that some people around him had just accepted him wholeheartedly, unlike when he was in Australia way back then.

He was laughing with his friends right now. His friends was more of a Beta and Omega. He just feel blessed to encounter these lovely people in his life. He felt so lucky to be here in Seoul.

"Hey, Felix." Seungmin called him, his eyes looking away.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed that guy somewhere behind you? The one that wearing black shirt and beanie?"

Felix just stared at Seungmin with his curious eyes before turning his attention to where Seungmin was looking at.

And there, he saw Changbin with his friends, almost two tables away from them. He was staring at him with his cold eyes. And guess what, Changbin didn't avoided the gaze this time. They just stare at each other like they were the only people in the world.

There was something in Changbin's eyes that Felix couldn't explain. He didn't know what it was, but he suddenly felt his heart beating so _fast_.

"It seems like he's been staring at you for the whole time. Isn't he looks creepy?" Seungmin chuckled at that, Jeongin and Jisung on the other hand eyed the guy Seungmin was referring to curiously.

Felix was the one who avoided the gaze first, his eyes now wandering to his fingers twiddling.

"He's my roommate." 

His friends have look onto each other's eyes knowingly, slowly nodding at what he had stated.

"I see.."

"Do you guys both have a thing onto each other? That guy's seems so in love from the way he stares at you." Jisung asked with playfulness. Felix stared at Jisung defensively.

"Nooo! We're just roommate," Felix whined. "He seems so awkward to accompany with to be honest, we didn't talk to each other that much." he added.

"Is that so? He seems so intimidating though."

Felix eyes lit.

"Yes Jisung. You got it. He's so intimidating."

"Well sad for you, but I hope you could get along with him soon. We don't know such things about him to be honest, we're just familiar with his face. That's it."

"I hope that too..."

His friends just continued to talk, watching and listening to them as he tried to ignore the gaze Changbin was giving him.

-

As weeks went on Felix was content enough to act as just Changbin's roommate, and guess what, the older's behavior _suddenly_ changes. His friendly and a more 'roommate-y' like figure that he had never anticipated had suddenly arise. He cooks a breakfast for him every morning, he helps him with his assignments, it's just he became approachable and kind in general. Despite the inherent awkwardness of the sudden arising situation, Felix had accepted it gladly, making himself slowly comfortable with the older's presence.

Sometimes, Changbin's way of approaching him fluttered him deep inside. He became more approachable and kinder as time passes by. And he couldn't just ignore the fact that the action had made his heart beats so, so fast.

Felix just considered himself fortunate enough that suppressants would one day be more than enough to act as the very last blocker between him and Changbin, especially when the Alpha keeps on releasing sweet smells that he really, _really_ do like.

Once Felix had arrived from the uni, his eyes now focusing straight to his bed, his thoughts and body keep on saying that he did great for today, that he deserve a lay on his bed and rest. He didn't even noticed Changbin's presence though as he immediately made his way on his bed, laying comfortably just like that.

"Feeling tired, darling?" Changbin began their conversation. He was drinking a can of cola while laying on to his bed, his eyes never leave the younger from the moment he came inside. Felix just looked at him with his half lidded eyes, only nodding as a response.

Changbin walks closer in front of him. He knelt in front of him so that he could level his face to his. They stared at each other's eyes, until he felt his cheeks burned as the older reached across and cupped Felix's freckled cheek in his palm; some instinctual, automatic part of him telling him that this was okay, that Changbin was allowed to do this– to touch his own friend and room mate like that.

"Tell me how was your day." Changbin whispered, the younger could smell the cola, but he didn't mind though as he leaned onto Changbin's touch.

Felix had comfortably shared his whole experiences from the whole day. He told him that it was very hard to choreograph a dance, especially that there will be a specific topic that they need to rely on for them to create a good choreography. Changbin had gave him an advice though. He shared some things that he has given attention to these days. He was writing a lyrics and composing a song with a friend and he do sometimes experiencing hard times too but as long as he was enjoying what he was doing, nothing could stop him in doing it so, that it feels normal to get tired, but that must not stop him on achieving what he want.

Changbin was a good listener, and at the same time a good adviser. Every time he gives an advice, his tiredness would eventually lessen. He expected before that he was not good at showing his feelings since he was a cold guy way back. But this, it feels amusing to see this other side of him, it makes him feel more comfortable with his presence.

"Want some cuddles from hyung?" 

The way Changbin says it seems like a suggestion, not a question. But hell yeah, it's been a while since he last cuddle with someone. He must be needed it right now especially that he feels so tired, so with that, Felix nodded softly as a response.

Without saying a word, Changbin immediately lays in a huge space beside Felix. He faces the younger and there, he started to embrace Felix like he was the most precious thing on the world.

Felix buries his face to Changbin's neck, inhaling his scent like that. He really do loves the way the Alpha smells. He wonder if he's seeing any beautiful or handsome Omega right now, he must be having a crush to other person at the uni. But why does that thought of him had suddenly _pained his heart?_

He tried to ignore the sad thought and just let Changbin inhales and kisses his head until he fell into a deep sleep.

-

Next day had passed, he woke up with a smell of pancakes from the kitchen. He rose up from laying, his feet bringing him to the kitchen. He could see Changbin's frame there, wearing a cute apron and Felix couldn't help but to smile.

Slowly, without Changbin noticing, he came closer to him, instantly giving the older guy a back hug. He felt the Alpha jolted, but the Omega didn't mind though.

"Good morning, Binnie hyung." He greeted the older sweetly. He didn't see the blushing of Changbin's face since he was been focusing on the pancake in front of them.

"Good morning too, sweety. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he poured the chocolate syrup on the pancake.

"Hmm. thanks to your cuddles, I just slept well." He muttered with his morning, deep voice.

Felix pulled away when he sees the breakfast was done. Changbin pulled the apron away before turning his attention to Felix, the two plate of breakfast was now on his hands.

"Uhh. I'd made a breakfast for the both of us. I hope you'll like this..." Changbin seemed so awkward while saying that. He put the food on to the table. But it seemed like his awkwardness dissipated when he saw the sparks within Felix's eyes. He was smiling so wide and he couldn't help but to stare at his face for so long.

Felix's eyes shine at what he had stated. He just cooked a breakfast for him. He felt so happy at this moment.

"I will surely like it! Thank you so much hyung!" He quickly sat on the chair beside the table, gladly getting one of the plate then he started eating without minding Changbin watching him as he eat.

Changbin smiled at the view before sitting at the chair in front of Felix. And there, he just watched the younger eats and they both talk, not giving a damn now in his own food as he felt contended by just watching Felix.

-

Many months had passed and cuddling had became a routine for the both of them. They cuddle every night until they fall asleep, and when tomorrow comes, Changbin will cook a delicious breakfast for him, and he will accompany him to his class room which of course he's thankful for. Some of his classmates thought that they were dating, but Felix denied that, knowing that the both of them were only just _friends_.

But what Changbin didn't know is that Felix is slowly, _so slowly,_ falling for him. He was his ideal guy that he's been dreaming for since he presented as an Omega. He dreamed of an Alpha who will take care of him, who will make him feel special in different aspects and so on. The possessiveness is a bonus, since it quite normal for the Alphas to feel possessive for their omegas, but his roommate? _He's quite something else_.

He hopes that someday, Changbin could feel the same way he had for him, or else his heart will be broken into pieces.

For now, he'll just gonna hide this feelings and just enjoy what they are and what they have right now.

-

For Changbin, Felix was the prettiest Omega that he had ever seen.

He has this big, shining eyes and blonde hair that bounces every time he pats his head. He was tall– taller than him, but not that much. His freckles lit up when the light flashes his face. And best of all when he smiled his eyes crinkled up and his white teeth flashed on display.

He tried to ignore the sudden feeling of claiming someone when their eyes first met. He doesn't want the younger to feel freaked out. So he did his very best to ignore him.

He had successfully ignore him _at first_ , yes, but he still can't deny the fact that his roommate was beyond soft and demure. He feels like wanting to protect, hold him and embrace him within his arms. Every time he laughs, he feels like wanting to smile. And every time he feels lonely, he wanted to give him comforting kisses and assurances.

Despite the suppressants Felix had taken for who knows how much he had taken, he could still smell the addicting, sweet scent of pine needles and ocean air-and wanted nothing more than protect and love that Australian boy with every fibre of his being.

Changbin wouldn't know till several days and weeks later, that the warm feeling inside of him, the wholeness he felt when he was with or saw Felix, surged from the long instinctual recognition of his perfect match in another, _the recognition of his mate._

He knows that _**he's the one**_ from the very start. But he started denying their bond, and although his affection for the boy was not of a sexual nature, he feels that he didn't deserve Felix. They were both different person. He does drugs and smokes, he fights with different person and he sometimes snatches some things too. He did things that Felix will surely never like.

But those negative thoughts would disappear every time Felix would stare back at him when he watches him intently at the cafeteria, and when he sees his smile every time he gladly eats his self made food.

_He was just too precious and powerful to deny._

He was currently walking with his friends in the hallway. Minho and Hyunjin was talking about something which he didn't took interest at. They just walk there until he saw Felix on their way, he's with another girl. Changbin stared at him, _only at Felix_ , and Felix didn't seem to notice him since he was busy chitchatting with the girl. As soon as the two passed them, he inhaled the mix aroma of Felix's and the girl's scent.

_The girl is an Alpha._

He stops on walking, which make Minho and Hyunjin stopped on their tracks, looking at him curiously.

_His Felix_ was with another Alpha right now. 

He was about to walk back and follow Felix but his friends stopped him in doing it so.

"Woah dude, your face seems like wanting to _kill_ someone. Are you okay?" Hyunjin asked, amusement's can be heard on the way he asks him. 

"Hahaha you didn't see it, but it seems like our Changbinnie is jealous to see his _sweetheart_ with another girl."

"Oh, you mean that Felix guy?"

"Yeah."

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Changbin's shoulder.

"It seems that our baby Changbin had fallen in love, isn't it lovely?"

Due to his irritation, he pulls away from Hyunjin, giving him a death glare after.

"Shut up, I have no time for your fucking teasing right now." Changbin led their way, which made Minho and Hyunjin stared at each other knowingly.

He doesn't listen to his friends' conversation as he just leads their way off to somewhere.

-

The local chemist quickly ran out of Omega suppressants a certain time of the month from then on. 

Felix bit his lower lip at the thought, knowing that his roommate was an Alpha. His heat is nearly coming, and he's thinking of ways how he could get rid of his heat soon.

Should he sleep over at Seungmin's place? Seungmin is an Omega, too maybe he could help him.

_Or should he present himself with Changbin?_

No. _Probably not_ , especially knowing that Changbin might have no feelings for him, that he doesn't feel the same way for him.

He set aside the thoughts when he started doing a choreo on his head, listening onto the music without noticing Changbin's presence coming, and not anymore when he smells Changbin's scent, but it has a mixture of cigarettes and alcohol.

Felix turned around gladly, he stood up, and was about to to give him a welcoming hug when he noticed Changbin's glare. 

The atmosphere between them becomes tense— almost suffocating— and Felix gulps with anxiousness. It wasn't normal for Changbin to suddenly have an irritated expression, and it was making the hairs on his nape rise. Felix can feel his knees slightly begin to shake, but he remains strong.

"Changbin hyung?" he dares to utter questioningly, soft, caring eyes meeting the other's own cold ones. His body jolted as he suddenly felt Changbin's strong hand gripping his arm. He stared at him with his wide eyes as Changbin leaned closer to his neck, inhaling his scent right there.

"Who the fuck am I smelling on you right now?" the older guy whispered coldly.

Felix gulped at the sudden question. He doesn't feel scared, he's just _nervous_. Changbin only wanted to know after all.

"Is that the girl from your class huh?"

Oh, is he referring to Yena? How did he knows that spent majority of his time earlier with a girl though?

"O-oh that, we are just talking about our choreography for our dance class since she was assigned to be my partner on my project," Felix murmured while still looking at Changbin intently with a shock look on his face. "nothing happened hyung, I promised." 

_Why was he giving Changbin an assurance when they're not even a couple after all?_

"Talking about choreos doesn't mean you had to come home smelling like her."

Felix bit his lips. He can sense his own grumpiness rising up his chest and through his throat, and he has nothing else to blame but the exhaustion he was feeling. He had woken up early to go to school and study hard, he do some dance projects and he keeps on studying hard on his non-related dancing courses. He might be grumpy right now, but he didn't want that to show to Changbin.

"I'm sorry hyung." his voice was soft, but there is a hint of bitterness from the way he spoke to the older.

Changbin felt that the younger was not sincere, so he chuckles at that before gripping his Felix's nape, making their faces became impossibly _close._ Their foreheads collided, and he just gave a younger an evil grin.

"Just admit the truth that you're just like the other Omega, wanting somebody to fill you, to breed you up and fuck you senseless."

Felix was taken aback at what Changbin had stated.

Felix is a sensitive person, he knows that to himself. He easily gets hurt when someone says hurtful words on him. 

And now that the one who he admires throws those hurtful words to him had finally bring him into an edge. He pulled away from Changbin's grip successfully, and he stared at Changbin with such disappointment.

"Did you just think I would be so desperate for some Alpha that I would throw myself onto another? Did you think I am just some Omega whore that would do something like that?" Felix hisses.

"Why are you saying such things to me?" he practically snarls. "You didn't even know me that much, it isn't like you're _my Alpha_."

In an instant, Changbin pushes himself near the younger, he pinned Felix to the wall, his face is _very_ close to the younger, and Felix could sense the madness after stating those hurtful words.

"Actually, _I am_ , Felix." Changbin growls darkly, his lips formed a cocky smirk before attacking the younger's cheek and neck, kissing and sucking a specific part of his neck. Felix's eyes widen even more. He tried to resist before letting out panic breathing.

His lips found there way against the younger's bare neck, slowly traveling down to his jawline leaving wet, aggressive trails of kisses against his sensitive flesh. All of Felix could think about was that this was not how he imagined his first time to be. He always thought of a very romantic setting with his soon to be boyfriend... But this? He doesn't want this.

"H-hyung, stop it.." he gasped.

Suddenly, the atmosphere becomes heavy. Changbin rubbed his hips against the younger while abusing his neck. Felix's vision became blurred and he's finding it to be more difficult to breathe. He finds his knees shaking, causing him to collapse to the ground with his head towards the ground. Soft breaths leave his parted lips as he stares unwillingly at Changbin's shoes, his body beginning to slightly tremble with growing fear and tears began to flow.

He just realized right there that Changbin released his dominating Alpha pheromones, making the younger closes his eyes and kneels in submission.

Kneeling down, Changbin lifts the younger's chin so that he could look at him properly. His devilish smirk caused the younger's heart to beat fast with terror. The older almost felt soft as he sees Felix's crying face, _well almost_ , as he stared at him with his demanding and commanding eyes.

"Tell me who you belong to Felix. Tell me with that pretty mouth of yours that I'm your _only_ Alpha, and no one else's. _."_

This is not helping at all, especially that Felix's heat is coming very soon, plus the way Changbin treating him right now hurts him emotionally. 

Felix wipes the running tears off his cheeks, trying to prevent himself from sobbing.

That didn't happened though as he ended up _sobbing_ in front of the Alpha. 

Changbin stopped on his tracks, the sound of his love one crying suddenly slapped him in reality.

Felix is _crying_. 

_His Felix is crying because of him_.

He just intended to claim him his, to let the foreign smell go away from Felix's body. But he didn't expect to suddenly sees Felix crying in front of him. The alcohol and the beast inside him have surely destroyed his plan for tonight.

"What the hell–" the younger cried out loud.

"You're scaring me out, I _don't_ want this **.** Stop this hyung." Felix almost shouted while crying.

_Felix doesn't want this. That means that Felix doesn't want him as his Alpha._

He just look at Felix while his heart is _slowly breaking._

He does not know what to do and what to feel anymore. His soulmate, the love of his life, doesn't want him unlike the way he does. He stood up slowly, his expression's turned into a cold one, until he decided to get out of the dorm, leaving Felix crying in his weak state.

-

It's been three nights since Changbin didn't sleep at their dorm. Felix became quiet and he felt so sad. He has no contact with him except for his Facebook account. He's probably busy doing some stuffs with his classmates or friends that's why he's not coming back at night. It's slowly killing inside, to be honest.

He was just hanging out with his friends on the cafeteria when he turned his attention to the three people entering. One of them is Changbin. When their eyes have met, Felix immediately turned his gaze away from the older, obviously avoiding Changbin like that.

Felix suddenly felt small, and at the same time, his heart still beats fast like how he felt every time they meet before.

_How could he still feel this admiration despite of what he had done to him last time?_

His friends noticed their little interaction, and their table forms a small tension.

"Hey Felix, are you alright?" Jisung asked and whispered with full of concern.

Felix felt his hands shaking, but he just kept it under the table. He let out a fake smile at his friends before nodding.

"Hmm. I'm alright. Thanks for asking."

"You guys seem so cold at each other right now. Did you guys fight?"

"We're having a little misunderstanding, I guess. He didn't sleep at our dorm for the past three nights. And it's just felt sad." Felix admitted.

"He should have just approach you and just do have a proper talk with you. It's so easy to solve such things you know, people were just making it complicated." Jeongin stated.

"Changbin is so idiot. He's not manning up, Oh God." Jisung stated before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Felix pouts softly at that.

"I think it's quite okay to distance ourselves, we both need time to heal everything. It's just... not now I guess?"

"Yeah, I agree. Things just takes time." Seungmin agreed.

"Everything will be alright Felix. Just trusts God's perfect timing, aha." Jisung tried to comfort him with a pat on his shoulder, making Felix smiles softly.

Felix's thoughts now went on their friend's change of topic, making him forget that Changbin was in the same place where he was.

-

Felix feels so _stressed_ these past few days.

Felix began coming home late because he's practicing for their dance project. In addition to that, his heat will come soon, and he has no supply of suppressants anymore. He bit his lower lip at the thought.

He suddenly remembered Changbin. What if he came here at the time of his heat? He don't want to be a burden.

Speaking of Changbin, every time he sees him within the uni, he tried to run elsewhere so that he could just avoid him. He felt so scared though when one time, he decided to cuddle and lay his head on Jisung's shoulder until he heard a sound of loud thump of a table. When they looked at the source of the sound, they saw Changbin, his eyes looking at their direction angrily. He asked himself that time if he was being jealous or not. But whatever the answer to that question, he decided to just pull away from Jisung and bowed his head in nervousness. 

In general, his tiredness from school, his upcoming heat and his feelings for Changbin _stressed_ him so much.

Right now, his head hurts. His mini-meeting with his classmates had finally done. And he feels that the symptoms of his heat is slowly creeping his system.

He immediately went back to his dorm, he sits on his bed, taking the very last suppressant that he had before hugging himself to his bed.

Despite of Changbin hurted Felix, the younger still misses him so much. He misses his hugs, his kisses, his touch. He misses his presence so much. _Will he coming back tonight?_

Seriously, why does he making him feel this way?

Felix just stared at the door for who knows how long, waiting for his roommate to come. He just wait, and wait, and wait.

Until no one had arrived, making Felix's eyes shut closed. He can't take the coldness he's feeling anymore. He just wanted now to sleep, and he hopes that one day, he would come back and they would do again the things they have used to do.

-

Changbin walks alone in the hallway specifically in the same floor where Felix is taking his class. He usually went there before so that he could steal a glance at his dorm mate. He usually sees him on his seat, smiling while talking to his classmates.

But this time, he hadn't seen Felix on his seat, making the both of his eyebrows furrowed. He tries to look around the classroom through the open window. And there, he still hasn't seen his presence.

Lunch time had came and there's still no presence of Felix at the cafeteria, it was only his friends that are sitting on their usual table, and he couldn't help but to get worried, and at the same time, frustrated.

Where the fuck is he right now? Why can't he see him?

He misses Felix so bad. Every time their eyes met at the cafeteria Felix will obviously avoiding the gaze. Every time he's far away, it was Felix's scent that always lingers on his nose. He misses those tiny hands that he really wants to hold. He misses his freckles that shine due to sunlight, his smile that lit up their room every time they cuddle at night.

He's just making him crazy.

It's making him frustrated, thinking that he's been the only one falling between them. Felix _didn't love him back,_ and it makes the beast inside him wants to kill. 

_They are soulmates. Why can't he fucking sees that?_

He wants to apologize at Felix though, he wants to apologize for what he had done, but why can't he find him right at this very moment?

Is he sick? Is he having a hard time right now?

One day had passed and he still didn't see the figure of Felix everywhere at the school. What happened to him? Where did he just go?

The curiosity had bring Changbin now to their dorm. When Changbin came home from school and knocked on the door of their dorm, no one had responded. Just when he remembered that this was his dorm too, why is he so nervous to enter inside? 

He decided to twist the door knob, but it was locked.

Is Felix was not in the room right now?

"Felix?"

He felt the inkling of worry stir in his gut as he tried to knock onto the door once again, calling his name for the second time around.

"Hey, Felix?!" Changbin bellowed, banging against the door. After a few seconds where nothing happened, Changbin knocked again. "Lix?"

When the door opened, the scent hit him and it was intoxicating. In a sudden flash of smell Changbin's head spun as every muscle in his body froze in agitation. Changbin sniffed the air and was shocked to smell Felix through the door. His natural scent smells _too fucking good_ that Changbin's fingers curled inwardly to his palm. A loud growl had escaped from the back of his throat. His natural scent had made Changbin want to both hold Felix tight and fuck him hard onto his bed and knot him. His possessive, heated instinct had finally rises on him after holding himself for so many months.

Felix was in his heat, after a long time of Felix using suppressants, he finally let himself went out.

"Felix–" Changbin breathed out, already adrenaline and arousal was coursing through his veins. "Did you stop taking your suppressants? Are you okay?"

The younger didn't answer, yet the door swung open inwards. Felix was now standing at the doorway, dressed in an oversized shirt, boxer, and nothing else. He's clutching the doorknob _tight._ And his eyes, he looks so tired, especially the eyebag's so visible under his eyes.

He could see Felix standing in front him, eyes tired and body flushed with sweat.. His skin was toned, and smooth. He could see the outline of his well toned abs from his shirt and his legs are so smooth, it's hairless, and his boxer is wet due to continuous flowing of slick from his manhood, and he can't get tired of looking at Felix's sexy figure like that.

Changbin's blood suddenly went down on his dick.

Felix breathing was soft but too fast– he looked exhausted as though any minute he was going to collapse and jump the nearest warm body and fuck them into oblivion.

"Changbin.... hyung..." Felix said breathily, and it was possibly the sweetest sound Changbin had ever heard despite of the grogginess of his voice, "you’re finally back. Welcome back hyung."

If the older wasn't turned on he'll gonna feel so sad. How could he still talks sweetly despite of what he had done to him?

Before Changbin could say anything in reply, Felix suddenly threw himself at Changbin, holding the Alpha in his arms as he pressed his face into the curve of Changbin's neck and inhaled.

"You smell _amazing_ ," Felix murmured nosing his way up Changbin's neck. "I misses this so much. Oh God, it's been so long..."

Changbin feels like he want to explode in guiltiness. _How long he's been suffering without him?_ "Felix..."

"Hyung, it's been so hard-" Felix moaned as his hips began to rub against Changbin's waist, making the older gasped.

"I've always thought about your–your– scent... like every day. I wished you were with me. I wished you would come back to me every night–" Felix closed his eyes and inhaled the older's scent like it was some sort of drug- a part of Changbin feared that Felix was about to pass out for how hard he was breathing in Changbin's scent, rubbing his cheeks and face over the older's exposed throat, until he realized that the younger is crying, his tears having a contact with his neck. "I wished you would come back, but you didn't came _at all._ " Felix cried out loud, his voice breaking, and Changbin couldn't help but to embrace the younger tight, inhaling the bitter scent of him.

"I'm sorry, Lix. It's _all_ my fault, I'm sorry." he keeps on saying that to Felix while inhaling his shoulder and kissing the sadness away.

"I've- I've felt so conflicted but–God, I want you hyung. I _need_ you so much."

Changbin swallowed, giving the younger a caress on the back and a kiss on his forehead. His eyes shuts closed though, as he slowly gave into the beast's voice inside, screaming at him to breed his mate within his arms.

"Felix," Changbin gasped, every muscle in his body froze tight like a water turning into an ice, "Isn't it your heat just talking? I don't want you to get hur– ahhh"

Felix licked a portion of Changbin's skin on his neck, wanting to throw the younger onto his bed and fuck him hard for teasing him like that.

"Please Bin hyung," he whispered yet his voice still cracked, breath cool against the wet skin he'd just licked. "Come inside, come back to me, I need you so much, _Alpha_."

Changbin clutches Felix shirt and he growls with pride. Yes, Changbin is an Alpha, he's Felix's _only Alpha._

As fast as the lightning, Changbin pushed Felix through the front door with a surprising amount of strength, crashing their lips together. Their lips molted like they really both belong together, Felix tastes so good. The older could kiss the younger all day–years even.

Felix lets out a whine in the back of his throat, making the Alpha kissed him rough, his hands holding other's back tight.

"I thought you didn't want me." Changbin found himself groaning out, bringing Felix back further into their room, nipping the younger man's bottom lip between his teeth. "Broke my heart every time you avoided me, every time I smelt you and you smell like _others."_

"I'm so scared of you." Felix admitted breathlessly, the seriousness of his words undercut by the small filthy moan he let out as Changbin latched onto his neck with his mouth and began to suck, bruising the skin beneath "I was so scared to see you, ah I was scared-ah fuck-to see you mad."

Changbin released his mates neck and nosed at the freshly bruised skin. Felix would look so good with a mating mark, a bite mark that would signal everyone that Felix was _his_.

"Ahhh..." Lix gasped out as Changbin's teeth nipped at the bruise on his throat, scraping down the length of his throat.

Changbin moved to take a step, to press them closer together, but Felix moved with him, stepping back, tugging until he was sandwiched between his room mate and Changbin's bed behind him. Changbin leaned forward until he could lean his weight on the surface, Felix tilting back so that their hips were pressed.

Changbin's hands ripped Felix's shirt inside before touching every inch of his skin.

"Don't you ever try to avoid me again, Felix,"

He discarded Felix's boxer then, along with his underwear, baring Felix's nude body to him. He sighed adoringly at the sight of him, trailing his hands all the way from his neck to his sexy frame. The younger just looked at him with his sex look, and guess what, Changbin had fell in love _deeper_ with the view.

"I'll gonna take care of you Felix."

Changbin gripped onto Felix's hair and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced in tandem with Changbin dominating the lead, exploring each other's mouth as they did. Changbin's hand roamed all over Felix, until the two finally broke away when they gasped for breathing air.

The older's hands trails down from Felix's torso to his pelvic region. When his hands brushed against his cock, a tingling sensation ran through Felix's spine, and he felt the blood in his body rushing up to his core. Changbin's messy kisses trailed from his lips to his neck, and his hand snaked to wrap around his member. In an instant, the member hardened rock solid, as he began to slide his hands up and down.

"O-oh my God, just touch me there hyung–" Felix moaned so loud, his hips thrusting upward, wanting more of the friction.

Changbin's movement slowed, making Felix whined.

"Beg for it, Omega."

" _Please_ , Alpha. I wanna come." he breathed out, Changbin's hand around his cock quickened his movements. Their kiss continued, Felix held Changbin's biceps which had caught his attention every time he's wearing sleeveless. He gripped the older's arm while his hips was thrusting upward, meeting Changbin's skillful hand. 

Felix felt like he lost all track of time and space when he came on to Changbin's hand and clothes. The senses of sound and touch only came later, when he witnessed his roommate licking his fingers before taking his shirt and pants off, his eyes never leave his. And there, he had felt a unbelievably pleasurable feeling near his pelvic region.

On a breathless moan Felix mouth fell open as his body started to produce more slick in anticipation of an Alpha filling him.

"Feeling horny again, Lix?" Changbin voice was full of arousal and the scent was heady, coiling in the air, as Felix shifted and almost released a strangled sound of pleasure when Changbin's finger rubbed against his hole. The touch had his body producing even more slick and when Changbin started working his fingers inside, pumping and scissoring, Felix covered his mouth to hold back his moans.

"My Felix–" Changbin groaned, his face leaning so that he could kiss the younger's hand on his mouth.

"Don't you ever intend to cover your mouth, I wanna hear how much you like this, how much you want me." Changbin began licking his finger, and Felix feels like crying. Felix uncovers his mouth though, making Changbin's tongue touches the younger's lips.

Each added finger had arousal curling inside, warming his stomach and sending bursts of pleasure every time a finger brushed his prostate. He moaned as his hole clenched and Changbin started fucking his fingers into him, his breath hitching, as Felix pushed back into it. He felt loose and wet and desperate.

"Oh my God—" a choked off whine had him shaking as Changbin's fingers continuously rubbed against his prostate until he was panting and shaking under the Alpha.

"Fuck. Bin hyung. Please. Oh God oh God that’s—" Felix bored his nails on to Changbin's back. He never knew that this would feel good knowing that he's doing it with his Alpha, with his roommate, with his first love. He never felt this belonging before, his instincts is telling him already that's he's the one. They were both already there, so there's no turning back now.

Changbin's inner self had keep on wanting to bury himself repeatedly inside Felix until he’d knotted his pretty little room mate and claimed him. Felix moaning under him and pushing back in encouragement, was the best experience he had ever done. The one he'd been going after from the very beginning, was now beneath him.

The thought had him near breathless with anticipation, his eyes were glowing and he knew his instincts were effortlessly taking over as the sight and squelching sounds before him filled his senses. It didn't matter. He could finally, finally let himself go because Felix had quite beautifully submitted to him after a long, silent pursuit. The taste of victory was delicious.

His fingers were slick coated when he pulled them free and shifted the younger's body, pulling Felix into a better position, before gripping his cock and guiding it forward.

Perfect wet heat wrapped around him as he started to sink inside Felix's hole; it took everything in him not to grip Felix's hips and slam inside. With each inch that sunk inside he could feel how Felix was trembling as he continued pushing in and the clench of tight muscles around him had Changbin's ears flushing with pleasure.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." Felix's fingers were knotted in the sheets and Changbin thrusted forward in short little motions until he was blissfully buried completely inside of Felix's tight hole. The sight of Felix spread open around him had increase the arousal burning through him. This had been a long time coming.

Lazily he rolled his hips back, moaning lowly at the drag of his cock against Felix's wet insides, before thrusting back in. The younger released a choked moan but he was pushing back as Changbin started steadily thrusting into him. "Felix baby." He breathed out, cheeks flushing darkly and eyes hooding in pleasure, as he started to fuck into Felix in earnest.

Changbin desperately wanted his knot locked inside Felix, wanted _everyone_ to know this Omega was _his_ and no one else’s.

The older paused as he reached down and easily moved Felix so his hips were raised up, back bowed and face pressed to the sheets. He shifted his knees between where Felix's legs were spread.

It was a beautiful position of submission with Felix's ass up and face down that had his inner Alpha practically growling in approval and his eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Felix's hips and Changbin wasted no time in immediately starting up a faster pace. The rhythmic slap of skin against skin filled their room along with their combined moans. "Oh fuck." Felix whimpered, "Fuck fuck fuck."

"Feeling good baby?" he couldn’t resist, smug and satisfied, as he changed his angle and had Felix whimpering as he repeatedly nailed Felix's prostate. "Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself. Love being fucked full by your Alpha, don’t you?"

Felix moaned, shoving back until he finally managed to respond. "Yes hyung. I love it when you fuck me like this." The bite that usually would have been there was hidden in the obvious pleasure filling Felix's voice as Changbin picked up his pace. 

Changbin could feel his knot building and how Felix's hole was tightening down on him sending bolts of pleasure racing through his gut. His breathing had quickened and he was right there. With a snarl he started to rut up against Felix, teeth itching to bite the back of that tempting neck, as his knot worked past the tight rim of Felix's hole and pressed inside.

"Felix, I wanna claim you. I wanna make you mine–" he almost shouted when he stated that, but Felix didn't mind though.

"Then make me yours, _Changbin_."

The sound of Felix calling him with his name had made his hips rocked forward, his knot swelled and caught inside Felix before his orgasm finally slammed into him.

Pleasure had him tensing before surging forward and giving into the desperate need to claim. The instant his teeth broke through Felix's bonding gland and the claim snapped into place he could feel how Felix's own orgasm rushed through him. He could feel the connection that signaled Felix was _his Omega_ and Changbin had to let out a growl of triumph.

Felix's squeezed around him tightly as he moaned, body tense and shuddering, before he went completely limp with a gasp. As his inner muscles started to work Changbin's knot, milking him greedily and sending delightful rushes of pleasure through him, Changbin lapped his tongue over the second claim mark at his nape and gazed at it with contentment.

"Mine." He breathed, pleased and sated, as his cock emptied his release into Felix. "My Omega."

Underneath him, Felix sighed out, boneless, as he tilted his head to give him a look that Changbin had fallen in love with.

"Binnie hyung~" he stated cutely, making Changbin smiled, he make the younger's front body face him before kissing the younger's face and lips and everything.

"I love you, Lee Felix." he whispered to his lips before pulling away. Felix looked at him with a shocking look, which made the Alpha chuckled.

"Tell me you love me too Felix," Changbin purred, his lips now ghosting Felix's chest. "or else I'll die."

"What the hell hyung?" Felix almost shouted at what he had stated. "Of course I love you to– ahhh shit." Felix cursed at the feeling of Changbin's tongue lapping his bud.

"I knew it." Changbin whispered boldly, his fingers now playing with his nipple. "Can't get enough of you baby." he snaked his lips up to his sensitive neck, making Felix moan.

"S-should we do it again?" Felix asked, his hands now clutching Changbin's hair.

After abusing Felix's neck, he stared at the younger, their faces were very close.

"You already know my answer to that, Lixie."

Felix blushed at the answer, making Changbin smile before leaning down for a messy, sloppy kiss.


End file.
